Diskussion:Maria Kurenai/@comment-88.133.102.123-20130127152711/@comment-4754943-20130214191637
Oh ja, ich weiß wie es dir geht...ich muss auch jeden Tag lernen ! Es ist einfach so viel..allein schon anatomie: wir müssen so viele Muskeln und Arterien/Venen Knochen / Gewebe etc wissen ich komm mir teilweise vor wie im Medizinstudium! AUch so viele Medikamente und Krankheiten - was man da tun kann und was die Symptome sind - Hat alles noch viel mit Bio, Medizin, Psychologie und Physik zu tun. Die meisten, haben am ende des 3. Jahres 10 volle Leitzordner!! So viel stoff....(und ich hab ja abi gemacht und trotzdem muss ich viel büffeln...aus unserem Kurs haben von 25 nur 17 die Probezeit bestanden - 5 von haben Abi und einer hat Hauptschule + Krankenpflegehelfer vorausbildung) Das mit den Schuluniformen mach ich eig. immer ganz einfach: die sehen in Japan eh alle ähnlilch aus: die mädels nen Rock mit passendem Oberteil (Meist so wie Kagome aus Inu Yasha - kannst ja mal bilder googlen) und die Jungs mit Hemd, Kravatte, Jacke und Hose. DIe sind dann alle entweder grün, blau oder grau =). Wenn ich mal was ausgefallenes zeichnen möchte geb ich auf google "Tales of the Abyss" ein, die Charas da tragen sehr ausgefallene sachen (Mal auch mit namen wie Jade, Luke, Natalia, Legretta oder Sync) die nehm ich dann als vorlage und wandel etwas ab - kommen oft ganz interessante sachen raus =). So hab ich schon kleidung von (Tales of the abyss) Jade und Guy kombiniert oder Sync der 2 verschiedene sachen trägt ;). Aus VK hab ich oft für Jungs neue Styls gefunden/kreiiert. Z.B. hat Ichijo mal so einen Tollen Pulli angehabt (In der Episode als er Rido in Shiki vor Kaname schützt in der 2. Staffel). Wenn ein Mann bei mir nen Wilden offenen Charakter hat, trägt er auch oft offene, weite kleidung oder lässt (wie Akatsuki) die Kravatte weg =), Ein hochbegabter bekommt dafür alles ganz akkurat angezogen - enganliegend. Mal verziere ich die Kleidungen mit Accesoirs wie nem Schaal oder ner Kette/Ohrringe/Armband(uhr) oder halstuch. Je nach dem wie ich lust und laune hab. zu anfang haben mich die Hilfslinien auch total verwirrt...aber inzwischen geht es ganz gut, ich male sie ganz zart vor und dann wird der charakter erst mal ohne kleidung gezeichnet - dann zeichne ich die Kleidung und radiere die überflüssigen linien (also hautkonturen wo kleidung nun die Konturen bildet und hilfslinen) weg. Wenn ich lust hab zeichne ich noch alles mit Finelinder nach, das Kopiere ich dann und coloriere die Kopie (für den Fall ich versaue etwas, dass das Original noch gut aussieht - manchmal kopiere ich schon die Bleistiftzeichnung ganz hell - dann sieht man bei der nächsten kopie wo die finliner linien sind die Bleistiftstriche nicht mehr). Ich hatte mir "How to draw Manga" gekauft, habe aber zu erst nur Hilfslinien für die Proportionen benutzt - später kamen welche für die Körperhaltung und das Gesicht dazu. alles Little by Little. (GANZ am anfang konnte ich nicht mal das Buch benutzen, weil ich es nicht hinbekommen habe - aber ich hatte wieder mut gefasst und mit viel übung und Spucke hat's irgendwann geklappt =D ) Meine Zeichnungen sehen dadurch viel Proffessioneller aus (wenn auch nich Mangaka perfekt - aber die machen auch noch viel am PC mit Zeichen Pad, da entstehen auch keine Radierreste, die verwirren) Bei Frisuren bin ich immer ganz kreativ - das macht mir besonders viel freude! Da bekommen jungs auch mal lange haare - dafür muss ich halt dann das Gesicht männlicher machen. (Früher dachten immer alle wenn ich lange Haare malte es sei ein mädchen....) Kannst du eig. Tiere zeichnen?? Das fällt mir so schwer - eine Katze und ein Pferd bekomm ich gerade noch so hin (ich bin füher mal geritten - meine Nachbarin hat einen Bauernhof mit Pferden! Hab ich gern gemacht - aber mir fehlt zur Zeit die Zeit um mich um ein Pferd zu kümmern =( ) Was bei mir noch gar nicht geht sind Schusswaffen! Ein Schwert oder Bogen - das geht - aber Pistolen wie die Bloody Rose von Zero - oh man, das sieht hinterher aus wie ein Föhn!) Aber naja - man muss ja nicht gleich alles können ;) Lg Akemi